Los Sentimientos de las Diferentes Historias
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: un pequeño fiic que narra los verdaderos sentimientos que tienen el uno hacia el otro. Estan todos los Junjou's Romantica/Egoista/Terrorista
1. Cap1 Junjou Romantica

"Los Sentimientos de las Diferentes Historias"

Cap 1.- Junjou Romantica

Llevo un año desde que empecé a vivir con Usagi san… al principio pensé que fue lo peor que me pudo haber ocurrido en mi vida, que Nii chan estaba en un grave error en enviarme aquí…en un campo minado!! Según lo que pensaba…-divagaciones de Misaki-

-Oye Misaki…-lo llamaba el albino de Usagi san-

Pero ahora que lo conozco mejor, puedo decir que es un muy buen amigo…no, más que eso…creo… pero según Aikawa dice que yo…y Usagi san somos…novios… ¡¡NOO!! No puedo irme al mal camino… es que…somos hombres los dos, pero yo… -aun divaga Misaki-

-Misaki…eih!! –sube un poco más el tono el albino-

Cuando Usagi san cuando me toca, yo me estremezco de una emoción tan… no se como explicarme bien que es ese sentimiento…pero cuando otra persona me toca, no puedo sentir esa misma emoción… ¿Será realmente amor? –divaga aun….-

-Tierra a Misaki!! Misaki se esta quemando el arroz!!

-¡¿Qué?! –baja de las nubes y apaga la cocina rápidamente antes de que se siga quemando- Usagi san…porque no me avisaste de que se estaba quemando el arroz…-le frunce el seño-

-mientras leía un libro- Claro que lo hice, pero no era mi culpa de que tu estuvieras en otro mundo pensando en que cosa quizás

-Pero igual Usagi san…si no lo estaba haciendo yo…tenias que simplemente hacerlo tu, es tan simple apagar la cocina, o ¿es que te tengo que volver a enseñar? Además…tu sabes que debemos evitar accidente alguno

Usagi san se escabulle sin que Misaki se diera cuenta y lo abraza por atrás suavemente como si lo estuviese protegiendo

-abrazado a Misaki- Si te ocurriera algo Misaki, no me lo podría perdonar a mi mismo…y si…me enseñarías otra vez como se apaga la cocina…es que la ultima vez que me enseñaste estaba más concentrado en mirar tus bellos ojos inocentes

Con las ultimas palabras que dijo Usagi san, el pobre de Misaki se ruborizo, y a la vez, su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido por sentir el calor de esas manos y brazos que lo cubrían en un dulce abrazo

-sonríe dulcemente- Ya te ruborizaste Misaki…eso si que fue rápido

-un poco enfadado- Ja ja, que gracioso Usagi san… -se aparta de los brazos de Usagi san- ahora quiero que me pongas atención, porque realmente es un poco tedioso tener que enseñarte este asunto…

-Como usted diga…Misaki sensei… -le sonríe-

-un poco nervioso- Mu-Muy bien Usagi san…escúchame con mucha atención…

Misaki le empezó a enseñar por milésima vez como era el uso de la cocina…y mientras le enseñaba…pensaba…

Si…si es amor… pues, él jamás me haría daño…es tan buena persona… a estas alturas de la vida ya no importa si ambos somos Hombres… no importa, nunca podría separarme de él ya que seria el peor error que podría cometer… gracias Nii chan por presentarme a Usagi san… -pensamiento de Misaki-


	2. Cap 2 Junjou Egoista

"Los Sentimientos de las Diferentes Historias"

Cap 2.- Junjou Terrorista

Nowaki…eres un simple idiota! Eres más joven que yo…tenemos una gran diferencia de cuatro años, pero aun así…tu igual seguiste luchando para estar a mi lado… eres un idiota…insisto… pensamos siempre en distintas cosas… también destacando que yo soy un profesor y tu un medico pediatra… ¡somos diferentes! –pensaba Hiro san, mientras veía a Nowaki siempre con su sonrisa tan alegre-

-siempre con tanta amabilidad- Hiro san… estaremos siempre juntos, ¿cierto?

-con su típica frialdad- No lo creo, yo no tengo vida eterna, y también que yo sepa tu tampoco tienes vida eterna…entonces por ende…¿Cómo quieres que estemos eternamente juntos?

-sonriendo- Yo si estaré eternamente a tu lado, Hiro san… tu eres todo para mi… eres mi vida, mi alma…mi todo… no sabes cuanto es lo que te amo y daría todo por ti si pudiera

¿Cómo puede ser tan amable? No importe lo que le diga, lo importa si es muy duro lo que te diga…siempre se lo toma bien, y me contra resta lo mío… es tan…amable…su amabilidad fue lo que me hace tanto amarlo como odiarlo…-pensamiento de Hiro san-

-mira a Hiro san a los ojos- Hiro san…

-mira con las cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué?

-le sonríe- Te amo

-muy frió en su actitud para variar- A si, que bueno…

-Hiro san… ¿Tu también me amas?

-prácticamente sonando como un gruñido- S-si…

-se ruboriza- Hiro san…me lo dirías un poco más alto…quiero escucharlo claramente que salga de tu corazón

-se ruboriza y mira a otro lado tratando de evadir los ojos de Nowaki- S-si Nowaki…yo…t-también t-t-te amo…

Nowaki sonríe alegremente y se acerca delicadamente a abrazar a Hiro san… y con un susurro le dice amablemente a su querido Hiro san…

-con la voz más suave que pudo lograr- Hiro san… llámame un egoísta si tu quieres… pero te juro por mi alma, que tu serás solo mío, y de nadie más en esta tierra… tu sabes que…jamás pero jamás dejaría que alguien más te toque o te de el mismo trato que yo te doy… porque tu eres todo para mi… no podría vivir en esta cruel vida sin mi Hiro san a mi lado

-también susurrándole- Sabes algo Nowaki… pienso que eres un idiota, un gran pero gran idiota…pero tengo que admitir que tu eres Mi idiota… ya que también tu eres solo mío… tampoco podría permitir que alguien que no sea yo te toque… porque tu me perteneces solo a mi…

Nowaki se acerco lentamente y beso los labios carmesí de Hiro san… por lo ultimo que dijo, se emociono ya que Hiro san jamás en su vida juntos se había expresado de esa forma… no sabia que poder responderle, así que prefirió responderle con uno de sus dulces besos que siempre le daba a Hiro san


	3. Cap 3 Junjou Terrorista

"Los Sentimientos de las Diferentes Historias"

Cap 3.- Junjou Terrorista

De la nada este niñato llego hasta mía casa, fue muy aterrador que un simple niño de diez y ocho años me acosara de esa manera… según él decía que vino hasta mi porque nos unía el "destino"…¡¿Qué destino ni que rayos?! Vino hasta mi por sexo entre hombres! –pensaba frustradamente Miyagi mientras miraba a Shinobu cocinar-

-mientras cocinaba- ¿Por qué me estas viendo con esa cara? No te gusta lo que estoy cocinando, ¿Es eso?

-baja de las nubes- Ah… no… no es eso… solo estaba pensando en algo

-con un tono de celos- ¿¡En quien estabas pensando?!

-un poco sorprendido- Tranquilo niñato… no estaba pensando en nadie

-igual de celoso y curioso- Entonces, ¿En que pensabas?

-Estaba pensando en nuestra relación… ¿No crees que igual es extraña? Piénsalo, tu eres hombre y yo también, yo soy mayor que tu, tranquilamente podría decir que puedo pasar por tu padre…

-¿Qué insinúas Miyagi? –mira a Miyagi con su típica mirada de celoso-

-evade su mirada poniéndose un libro en la cara- No nada niñato, es solo que quiero que lo pienses porque admite que eso no es normal, y mucho menos para un pendejo inmaduro como tu

Shinobu se acerca a Miyagi y le quita el libro de la cara, tirando el libro lo más lejos posible para que no lo evada con el tema

-levantándole le voz- ¡No soy un niñato y mucho menos un inmaduro Miyagi!

-se levanta y se dirige a su habitación- Si eres un niñato Shinobu chii, solo tienes diez y ocho años y yo tengo treinta y dos…es mucha la diferencia niño, ¡Asúmelo!

-lo persigue- ¡No Miyagi! ¡No hullas como siempre!

Miyagi entra a la habitación seguido de Shinobu que cuando entro también cerro la puerta con llave para que Miyagi no Hullera como siempre lo hace cuando sale ese tema a flote

-Abre esa puerta Shinobu chii

-No me evadas el tema Miyagi –se tira enzima de Miyagi, cayendo los dos a la cama- Respóndeme una sola cosa, ¿Tu me amas?

-Dios mío Shinobu chii, ya te dije que tu eres muy niño para mi, ¿Por qué no mejor buscas a una jovencita que sea de tu misma edad al lugar de un adulto como yo?

-sin despegarle la mirada- Esa no fue mi pregunta Miyagi, dije claramente que si tu me amabas si o no

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro si lo que siento por ti será amor o no… porque aun no se me puede salir de la cabeza el tema de las diferencia de edad

-El amor no tiene edad Miyagi, así que con lo que tu estas pensando es una gran perdida de tiempo… solo quiero que me respondas si me amas o no

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo claro

-Si quieres te puedo demostrar mi amor. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para demostrarlo

-de broma- Entonces atácame sexualmente como tu lo haces Shinobu chii

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Si es eso lo hare

Shinobu empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Miyagi, pero como Shinobu no sabia hacer eso se puso un poco nervioso, empezándole a tiritar y sudar las manos mientras trataba de realizar ese acto

-con su tono burlón- Se nota Shinobu chii que no sabes nada de este tema de tener relaciones sexuales

-avergonzado- C-cállate Miyagi, yo si se hacer este tipo de cosas…además, como si tu supieras más que yo

-Pues claro que se más que tu Shinobu chii, si yo soy mucho mayor que tu…deja que un adulto te muestre como se hace

Miyagi aprovecho los nervios de Shinobu, volteándolo dejando al pobre abajo y él arriba

-sonriéndole- Este es el trabajo del mayor, no del NI- ÑA- TO como tu

-un poco nervioso- Solo hazlo, y ya detente de decirme niñato… me avergüenza que me digan de esa forma

-Parece que te molesta que te mencionen tu verdad, ¿Cierto?

-Ya cállate de una vez –se impulsa y besa a Miyagi-

Yo a Miyagi lo amo mucho, lo amo con todo mi corazón, él piensa que soy un terrorista por como fue mi primera impresión cuando le mencione de nuestro destino y de que teníamos que vivir juntos como pareja ya que se tenia que hacer responsable de mis sentimientos… sabia que al principio no era muy buena idea pero luche y luche y mírenme ahora, estoy junto a la persona que más amo, y si tengo que ser un terrorista para que no me arrebaten a Mi Miyagi de mi lado lo hare! –pensamiento de Shinobu-

Yo a Shinobu creo que lo amo, pero primero tengo que admitir que al principio me aterre de que un niño me declarara su amor y de que yo me tenia que hacer cargo de sus sentimientos. Al mismo instante pensé que era una de esas bromas que hacen los niños ricachones de hoy en día, pero me di cuenta que no…estaba hablando muy en serio… y me di cuenta también que me fastidio mucho para lograr a que este a mi lado… e irónicamente lo logro, y estoy con él… pero lo más irónico de toda esta paranoia, es que…ahora me doy cuenta que si lo amo… ¡Me e enamorado de un niñato terrorista! –pensamiento de Miyagi-


End file.
